


Social Media, Bats and Newbies

by Black_Geeky_Tomboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Social Media (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sure you get the point by now, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Meh, Minor Original Character(s), New Wayne Members, None of these are linked, Short One Shot, Social Media, Soo tired, They all have issues, why am i so bad at tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Geeky_Tomboy/pseuds/Black_Geeky_Tomboy
Summary: Having social media is fun, it means you get to share random stuff with the world around you, sometimes funny although it’s definitely gonna be funny if it’s a Wayne that’s making the post. Or just text messages between friends and siblings although they’re in the same place but on the other side of the Manor. Either way, come in and hopefully have a good laugh and join the Waynes (and OC’s) as they share everyday life with the world around them.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s), Batfamily Members & Other(s), Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Coffee
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babs has questions and Jason fears for his Netflix account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know.  
> Stay safe  
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is such a sweetheart and I believe that he would totally do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos I really do appreciate it, is there any ideas that you guys would like to see?  
> Stay safe and thanks for reading  
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and an OC have a little conversation, about the elephant in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this funny? I think it's funny, is my humour crappy? Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Stay safe  
> xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lookie, x amount of updates in a day!! how exciting :D  
> thanks for reading, stay safe my lovelies  
> xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bernard Todd-Wayne-Queen, child of Jason, Dami and Zera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at how cute this lil' guy he is!! so darn cute!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bernard Todd-Wayne-Queen Part.2, parenting is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has come to my attention that I've been setting the format out for texting wrong so sorry bout that if anything I'm more upset about setting it out wrong then embarrassed about it. sorry. my bad :D  
> stay safe  
> xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke gets benched and lets a bit of what's bothering him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, I fixed the mistake :D kudos and comments make an authors day  
> stay safe  
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, ever, ever go shopping with the Waynes unless you wanna die, Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another post, more kudos and maybe some comments? Eh, hope you liked it.  
> Stay safe and well  
> xx  
> p.s. Thanks to those who have given kudos, I really appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never, ever, ever go shopping with the Waynes unless you wanna die, Part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, thanks for reading, tell me what you think in the comments below. Also, I need to know whether my humour is actually humour so please do tell me. Kudos and comments encourage me to keep on doing this (although to tell the truth I’ll probably keep on doing this because I’m bored and have nothing to do and currently have writer’s block on my original story) so please do give some.  
> Stay safe and well  
> xx  
> P.s. Updates will be sporadic and unexpected, so please don’t expect this to be a smooth organised thing. Also sorry if the quality isn't good, I'm new to this type of thing.


End file.
